Forum:Fatalis
when it says "gathering hall quests" to unlock the fatlis what quest dose it mean all guild quest online starting from rank one to 6 or 7 ? Working on my Rank i am at 5 now working on 6. Also which quest do you have to do to get the rank 6 ungrent ? First of all you don't need to do any quests to get Fatalis, if you have wireless internet or access to it, you can download the Fatalis quests. If you DO need to unlock the Fatalis Quest then you must complete ALL TRAINING QUESTS. Refer to Guild Quest List: MHF2 for the HR Up requirements. Malklor 14:51, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Defeating ALL monsters 10 times (including Rajang, Gaoren and Lung) & defeating Fatalis unlocks Crimson Fatalis (apparently, i haven't completed all training just yet), what needs to be done to get white fatalis? Weapons that need his parts are there but i've read nothing about unlocking him, must Crimson be defeated in turn to unlock him? --Wyvern Steve 10:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) You don't need to do that if you want to. But I just downloaded it. The white fatalis this comming friday. ---- I would download it if i had a clue as to how to do it XD Then again, the game will last longer if i do it the normal way and though training i've beaten monsters with weapons which if you asked me to use normally i'd just laugh at you. I need to complete Tigerex, Gravios, Kirin, Shogun, Rathalos, Rajang, Cephalos and Plesioth training... hmmm... suddenly, i looks like i've got a long way to go. --Wyvern Steve 09:50, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Wyvern Steve ok you know when you start the game it has New Game, Continue, Gallery, Options, Downlaod go to download it will ask you set up a connection. I don't known what my friend put in but i can accuess the MH2 download site I got the Fatalis and the Black Fatalis The White Fatalis comes out this Friday. If you want the info i can get it from my friend and send it to you vie Email just post your email and if you want the info. Trolley 11:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) first time posting so I'm not sure if this is right...someone tell me how to reply to places..... no,Crimson Fatalis doesn't need to include gaoren and Rajang..... you have to kill 10 of each every elder Dragons...thats all....not gaoren and rajang....I don't know where you heard that but I've unlocked Crimson Fatalis ages before I killed more then 10 rajangs...though I did kill more gaorens but I seriously doubt gaoren is in it.... for Fatalis, complete all training school....for special training, you only need to complete 1 of each weapon on all the mosnters..... for white fatalis...its not included in this game(unfortunetly) so your just gonna have to wait for the download...which is today...friday..(hurray) ---- i killed 10 Rajangs for nothing! XD oh well, least i got the armour ^^. only one from each of the special training? thats good to know. White Fatalis isn't in? thats very cruel of you CAPCOM... then why put the freaking weapons in?? (mind you, the Fatalis Ancestor sword isn't THAT great, but the armour is) When i comes to downloading its that 'wireless interface connection' thing it mentions that i don't understand, is there some piece of equipment i need to set it up? or is it in-built into some computers or laptops? my Laptop has in-built wireless connection, will that work? --Wyvern Steve 10:15, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Trolley 10:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Just use a normal wireless broadband and you'll be fine....besides....the rajangs are good for its armour too so just think of it as you did it for your own good...lol white fatalis is already released...try and go to some friend's house and download your quest....